


Something in the Air

by shittyficramblings (LifeLineOfDarkness)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: I havent watched Star Trek in 50 years, Im doing this because I said I would, M/M, Please Kill Me, Sex Pollen, Sex Pollen Trope because, There will be somewhat dub con because sex pollen, Uncontrollable lust/dub con, i want to die, this is going to be terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLineOfDarkness/pseuds/shittyficramblings
Summary: this is actually going to kill me please don't read this if you think its gonna be good i dont know what im doing





	1. Chapter 1

        **Captain's Log** **Stardate: 1552.3, Captain James T. Kirk reporting.**

_We are in orbit of a strange pinkish planet somewhere in the Delta Erriod Region. We received a transmission from this planet only a few stardays ago, but the message was unclear. All that could be heard were various forms of screams and shouting, and no words could be identified for translation. I rounded up a few men, my trustworthy second in command, and our good doctor. We were unaware of what could have caused these disturbing messages, but there was no doubt that it was malicious. We beamed down to the planet, not sure what to expect._ **END LOG**

 

*******

 

  There was no indication that anything was amiss from where the landing crew stood. After our atoms ad re-materialized onto the surface of the planet, we surveyed the horizon for anything that could have caused the strange transmission. I was wary to proceed onward because, although there was a lack of anything dangerous, there was something in the air, a tension, one might call it, that caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on edge. McCoy certainly seemed to feel the same way, he was uneasily shifting his weight from foot to foot and squinting. I turned to my second in command.

  "Spock." I said, "where are the closest registered natives? The transmission has to have come from somewhere."

  "Certainly, Captain. I have the coordinates with me, although we have to proceed with great caution towards the nearest civilization." He replied, quirking his head to the side, and indicating that we should follow him.

  He lead us through some thicket and rocks, the powdery dust kicked up by our feet swirling into the air and into my lungs, as I coughed and waved it away with my arms. I ignored the concerned look Bones gave me, and walked slightly faster to avoid being scanned for illness, easily striding into pace alongside Mr Spock. The suns of the planet were beating down on us, and I was sweating through my captain's suit, wiping the droplets from my forehead when we spotted the seemingly abandoned houses scattered in front of us.

   I readied my phaser and watched the others in the group do the same. Spock raised his scanner and took readings of the nearby houses, and I peeked into doorways for survivors. I had only looked into a few of the odd buildings when I heard a shout pierce the silence. It wasn't so much out of terror but rather surprise, and I recognized the source immediately. I raced out of the hut I was in, stirring up dust around me, and dashed into the residence where Mr Spock had been previously scanning, suddenly skidding to a stop: what I saw before me shocked me still.

  Spock was being forcibly restrained by one of the life-forms of this planet, and was... attacking him? No. The humanoid was kissing him sloppily on the mouth, and Spock was struggling to free himself, his shouts muffled and his face nearly unreadable. I could see a moment of panic flash across his sharp features, but when he saw me his expression cleared. A yell nearby from McCoy who had just seen the attack brought me back to my senses. I quickly raised my phaser and shouted at the alien.

  "Stop! What are you doing?" My voice was stable.

  The creature turned towards me, spittle dripping from it's mouth. It's eyes were hooded, pupils dilated, and it was breathing deeply. It radiated powerful pheremonal signals, and was dressed in tattered clothing; something wasn't right. I glanced at McCoy who looked shocked but intrigued. I leaned toward him.

  "Do we take it back for examination?"

  "It looks too far gone to be rational, Jim. I think we should---"

  Whatever Bones thought we should do was cut off suddenly as the creature let out a strangled-sounding cry and leapt at me. I reacted automatically, and fired my phaser, disintegrating it. As the last of it's atoms dissipated, Bones spoke up again.

 "Or you could just shoot the damn thing. Samples would've helped."

 My attention was more focused on Mr Spock. He looked normal enough, wiping his lips with his sleeve, and standing upright again. I pulled out my communicator. Nothing else to really explore down here, and I needed to talk to Spock and make sure he was okay.

  "Kirk to Enterprise."

                                                                                                               ***

   As soon as we were back on the ship, Bones wandered away, muttering something about incompetence, and I instructed the others to work on scanning the planet for other life forms, and to report their finds back to me. I wasn't going to risk another landing party if I could help it. 

  I caught up with Spock who had been instructing two of the people on how to get proper readings of life forms. Grabbing his arm, I spun him around, concerned. He looked a little more flushed than usual, but other than that, not much was out of place. When he saw it was me, his breathing seemed to slow slightly, and his eyes widened.

  "Are you okay? You seem a little-"

 "I am in perfect health, Captain, though I must ask for a break to my quarters immediately. Something has come up." His eyes flashed with something but I couldn't catch it. I let go of his arm and stood up a bit, subconsciously brushing myself off to be more orderly.

 "Of course, Spock. Take all the time you need." I was a bit surprised, but understood that something like that may take a bit of recovering. I returned to the bridge and sat in my chair, contemplating. The two taking life readings informed me that there were still the same number of life forms as had previously been registered, although they seemed to be behaving irrationally. Bones wandered back in and asked if he could go back to take samples. I waved in a few guards to escort him safely there. Whatever it was that was causing the... strange reactions in the natives, did not appear to be airborne. 

 After a substantial amount of time, Bones and his guards returned from the planet, looking slightly shocked and uncomfortable. None of them would talk about what they saw, but Bones quickly ran off to do some tests on the samples he had gotten. I tapped my fingers on my chair and crossed my legs. I was restless, and concerned about Spock, who hadn't returned or communicated with me since we came back from the planet. I stood up, commanded everyone to remain on standby, and to report to me if there was any change. Then, I strode out, the doors swishing behind me as I anxiously waited for the lower decks.

 Buzzing for Spock had no effect, so I entered without permission.

 

 


	2. the Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this bit is more nc-17 than the rest

 The first thing that hit me was the smell. I had been in Spock's quarters before, but it smelled differently now. Somewhat... thicker. Warmer. The tension in the air was tangible. I cautiously moved forward and the doors closed behind me. The lighting was dim, and I could make out Spock's form nearby. He didn't seem to have heard or seen me enter.

 "Spock?" I called out, by now, very concerned.

  "Captain?" He swiveled around and stood straight, hands clasped behind his back in courtesy. It was too dark to really _see_ him from this distance, so I moved in closer. 

  He seemed to lock up more when I approached. I could hear his uneven breathing, it dragged out from his lungs deeply, but it sounded a bit ...off. I walked a little closer, and could see him more clearly. He was flushed green, and nearly panting. His eyes were hooded and somewhat glazed over, and he shifted his weight uncomfortably. The proximity also brought me closer to the scent that was thick in the air. It took me a little bit to place it, but when I did, it was unmistakable. My heart thudded in my chest as I stepped impossibly closer, licking my lips reflexively. Spock's eyes seemed to track the movement, and he swallowed, swaying slightly. I brought my hand to his shoulder, either to steady him, or shake him out of this haze.

  "Spock, are you all right?" I asked, my hand squeezing his shoulder. With the contact, he swayed again slightly, and his eyes briefly closed.

  "Captain, I..." His voice trailed off into a pained moan. I blinked. Was he hurt?

  "Are you hurt?" I asked, looking him over worriedly. And then I saw it. He looked unscathed except for a telltale bulge in his uniform, which pulsed even as I looked at it. I gasped and felt heat curl in my groin at the sight. I swallowed and looked into his eyes, which were dark.

 He reeked of sex.

 "Captain, I fear I can not hold myself off much longer." He practically whimpered, and it all went straight to my dick. I couldn't help it, this was one of my fantasies come true. Spock and I had gone through a lot together, and it's not like I hadn't noticed how attractive he was. The heat radiating off of him only added to my daring nature.

 "Then don't." The words shocked me, and caused him to moan again, his arms shaking.

 "Are you positive, Captain? I don't--" His words cut off with my mouth, and I swallowed them. His lips were soft and delicate, and everything I expected. He reacted immediately, his hands drawing up to pull me closer, and I crowded into him, moaning as I deliberately rolled our groins together.

 He made an obscure growling noise, something so unlike him that I paused briefly, which gave him a chance to take advantage of my mouth, roughly curling his tongue inside and biting my lip. My knees nearly gave out, and I couldn't help but needily rut against his thigh, tugging at his clothes. This was so much better than I had ever imagined. Recently, being in close proximity to my second in command had me leaving my chair more often to rub one out in my room. He stood closer to me than was necessary, and he filled out his clothes too well. I moaned in frustration into his mouth, and shoved him onto his bed, quickly tearing off my shirt and discarding it somewhere. I paused to look at him, and the sight made me squeeze my dick through my pants to relieve the pressure.

   The carefully guarded Vulcan, made of stone, was disheveled and nearly panting. He was rolling his hips up into his palm, and watching me through his lashes. His pupils swallowed his eyes, and he was grunting every time his thrust met his hand, watching me intently, inviting me to ravish him. I struggled out of the last of my clothes and straddled his lap, eagerly rutting my ass into his hard bulge. His eyes were on my own dick, swollen and dripping. The breath was nearly sucked out of me when he started pumping it in his hand. By now, a strange heat had started to envelope me, pulsing in my cock and ass. I needed to be filled. I needed to be treated like a toy. I pulled his pants off and eagerly sunk down so that his dick was within eye level. He had a slender dick, hot, slick and green nestled between his thighs and throbbing eagerly as I carefully blew onto it. My eyes flicked up to his as I wrapped my mouth around the sensitive cock and sucked. His face broke into pure pleasure, his mouth open and eyes rolled back. His hips pushed his cock further into my mouth and I nearly choked, but I took it in stride and moved faster, swallowing on the down thrust, and sucking when I went back up. I could taste his pre on my tongue and that spurred me on even further, obscene wet slurping noises coming from my mouth as I went as far down as I could and swallowed, watching him groan and thrust down my throat, his long fingers threading into my hair. I pulled off his dick suddenly, and pleaded with my eyes.

  "Spock... I want..." I could feel my face flush with embarrassment, but my dick throbbed beneath me, "I want you to fuck me."

  His normally smooth facade was gone, and he licked his lips. "Yes, Captain." The title threw me off, how many times had I climaxed while fantasizing about him saying those words as he took me in his mouth or fucked me over my chair? The heat was back and I barely registered him grab something out of one of his shelves and toss it to me. I caught it reflexively and knew immediately what to do with it. Squeezing out a generous dose, I reached behind myself and rubbed it around my asshole, quickly shoving two fingers in and widening myself. I almost lost myself in that action because my whole body was on fire. I could feel and taste Spock on my tongue and could practically feel his hot dick in me. I shook myself out of this and climbed back up to him, positioning his dick underneath me. He breathed heavily and shoved me down onto him. The fire was all-consuming. His dick sparked something in me, and I roughly bounced up and down on him, idly tugging at myself and throwing my head back in pleasure. He grunted and gripped my sides, thrusting me along his dick and panting as he filled me over and over. I needed more, I needed to go faster and feel his dick pulse in me, I bounced and twisted and ground down, dick throbbing and dripping onto his chest until I couldn't take it anymore. I tensed up and came all over his chest, and onto his face, and I grabbed one of his hands and stuck a finger into my mouth, sucking and humming around it. His thrusts were getting more ragged and uneven, so I sped up my tempo, and he convulsed and came with a long moan, holding my body down onto his dick, and finally collapsing.

  The heat was gone. I eased myself off of his dick and flopped down next to him, and started laughing. I was giddy and coming down off of the high. Spock looked like he wanted to speak, or apologize, but he was interrupted by McCoy's voice over the speakers.

  "I need Jim and Spock in the Med Bay immediately."

 

                                                                                                                          *** 

 

 "We've identified what the contaminant was that caused the weird behavior. It was a plant that had mutated over time and produced something akin to phermones that caused the locals to go berserk. I've got some cures with me here, that should get the toxins outta their systems, and I think you and Spock should get them too."

  I adjusted my stance. How did McCoy know... he was looking at me with a smug sort of grin on his face as he handed me the injection tube. I cleared my throat and took it. I didn't bring it up to McCoy, that would have to wait until later, but outside in the hallway Spock stopped me.

  "Captain, I need to apologize for my behavior. It was out of place and it won't happen again."

  I frowned, "It won't? Didn't you like it, Spock?"

  "I did, Captain, but I know it is wrong to take advantage of y-"

  I silenced his protests with my lips once more. Leaning up to his ear, I gently nibbled on it and then spoke:

  "If you ever feel the need to 'take advantage' of me again, just let me know. That is an order."

  He shivered, but his voice came out smooth and steady. "Yes, Captain."

 

     _fin_


End file.
